


Summer Love

by Scarlettfire96



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Pokemon GO
Genre: Arlo - Freeform, Grunt - Freeform, M/M, Pokemon, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Spark, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlettfire96/pseuds/Scarlettfire96
Summary: Arlo is a member of team rocket go. He falls in love with his former friend/rival Spark. When they’ll Spark admits the feelings he has for Arlo, they have to figure out how to go about keeping their relationship a secret.Cover is By https://yanireyesart.tumblr.com/I have permission from the artist to use it. All credit to them.
Relationships: Spark (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It had been a long day. Arlo let his hair down after arriving at the Team Rocket hide out. No one was in sight. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked his text messages. 

Sparky: Hey, how was your day? 

Arlo felt his heart pounding out of his chest. He sat on his bed. 

“It was fine, just long and boring.” He replied back breathing in deeply. His bedroom door swung open making him jump his phone flying in the air. Sierra Caught it and strutted to him handing it to him. He took it looking at her.“You’ve been awfully jumpy lately, especially if you are on the phone.. you seem awfully unfocused as well, is thier something you aren’t telling us or hiding?” Arlo shook his head. “No,can’t I have some peace and privacy, just because I’m in team rocket doesn’t mean I have to tell everyone everything...” he said with a blank face. “Yeah your right, but you know how the boss is with secrets.” Arlo nodded and yawned. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to shower and go to bed.. I’m exhausted..” Sierra nodded and stood up. “Yeah same, tomorrow we will battle those brats. And those Pokémon will be ours.” Arlo gulped quietly. “Ahh yeah..we never loose..” He put his phone in his pocket as it began to vibrate. “Ok well I will leave you to it, oh by the way cliff wants to see you before you go to bed.” He nodded and stood up. “Right.” She walked out Arlo closing and locking the door behind him pulling his phone out of his pocket again. *Missed Call *(2) from Sparky. Text from Sparky: “Hey why aren’t you answering?” “Sorry about that, Sierra was in here..” “Oh!” Just then he could hear small pebbles hitting against the glass of his bedroom window. He drew the curtains back and saw the blonde. He threw the window open. “Spark!, what are you doing here!” He said in a loud whisper. “I wanted to come And see you!” He pouted as he scales his way up to the window coming in. Arlo threw himself into his arms and hugged him. The smell of Sparks cologne comforting. “I missed you so much.” He mumbled with a smiled. Spark wrapped his arms around him. “I missed you too.” He rubbed his nose to his giving him a peck on the lips. “Maybe I can spend the night?” Spark asked. “I don’t know, what if they here or barge in..” “You can Spend the night at my place.” “Candela would have a cow...” Arlo said. “You can stay here, I’ll lock my door.” Spark nodded and gently ran his hands through Arlo’s black and red hair rocking him. Arlo smiled looking up at him lovingly and then putting his head on Spark’s chest. “I can’t wait to finally cuddle and feel safe in you’re arms.” Spark kissed his forehead and jumped as a knock came at the door. “W-who is it!” Arlo called out his voice quivering. “It’s me Cliff I need to talk to you!” The burly voice said from the wooden door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short but this is just the beginning! Sorry if it’s kinda smooshed together, I’m writing this on my phone and it decided to alter things.. will go through and fix it on my laptop Tommrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Just a mintue!" Arlo shouted out looking up at Spark. "I'm... changing!.""Ok." Cliff said in a bit of an annoyed tone. He let go of Spark and grabbed some clothes. "Ill hide in the closet." Spark whispered after kissing him on the forehead. Arlo nodded and started changing throwing his dirty clothes into the hamper and closing the closet door. He went and unlocked and opened the door. Cliff leaned against the door frame. "So did you...," He trailed off. "Are you using a new type of cologne?, It's strong." Arlo felt a surge of worry through his body." "Ah, yeah I am, what of it.?" "Just tone it down a bit." "What is it you want?" Arlo asked crossing his arms. "Well, I was going to ask if you had finished the module yet." Arlo looked over his shoulder at the module in pieces on his desk. "Well, I got some of it to work, but I have to replace a few parts." cliff nodded. "Also,good work with those brats today, We will definitely get them next time." Arlo gave an uncomfortable nod and smile. Cliff poked him in his belly gently. "You're getting a bit pudgy in the belly. " He joked. Arlo rolled his eyes and sighed. "Gee, Thanks, Just what I needed to hear, If you don't mind, I would like to go to bed, I am tired and I'm sure Giovonni will want us up early in the morning to start tracking Pokemon and those twerps." Cliff shrugged. " Yeah, I want to get into the shower before Sierra does, she uses all the hot water with her 4 hour long showers." He nodded in agreement and Cliff headed out. Arlo closed and locked the door before opening the closet door. Spark gave a small smiled wrapped in a blanket sitting on the floor. Arlo smiled back tiredly. Spark stood up. "He is right I mean you do look a bit pudgy in the belly. " He put his hand on his belly Arlo smacked it away. "If one more person tells me that I swear to god.." Sparked hugged him and chuckled quietly. Arlo groaned and laid down on the bed. Nausea hitting over him like a wave. "Maybe I just need sleep." He thought to himself. Spark looked at him and tilted his head. "Are you ok baby?" Arlo nodded. "Just tired.." Spark laid next to him pulling him into his arms and kissed his forehead Arlo putting his head on his chest. "Get some rest ok, I'm here." Arlo relaxed into his arms his eyes closing. Sleep taking over. 

The next morning, There was pounding at the door that made both boys jump out of a sound sleep. Arlo groaned loudly in aggravation looking at the clock. 645 am. "Who the fuck is it, Someone better be dying!" Spark ran and hid in the closet. Arlo swung the door open only to see Giovonni standing there. Arms crossed. "Um, Sir.. Hello.." "Good morning to you too...it is time to get up.." His tone deep and heavy. " Yes sir." A wave of dizziness hit him making him visibly sway. Giovanni's face went to a look of concern. He stepped in making Arlo step back. Giovanni put his hand on his shoulder making him sit down. "Are you feeling alright? " Giovanni asked with a concerned tone. "Mm.. yes sir.." Giovanni nodded and stood up. " Ok , than get ready, we have a lot to do especially going after those medaling brats." Arlo stood up quickly automatically hitting the floor. When he came to he was surrounded by Cliff, Sierra, Jessie, James and Giovanni. "Arlo... are you alright..?" Sierra asked. Jessie came face to face with him. "I want you to stay here in headquarters and work on things.. you won't be any good sick and fainting." Giovanni said in a gruff voice. "Arlo sat up rubbing his face. "No, I am fine." Giovanni turned shooting him a look making him cower. "Jessie, James, Sierra, Cliff, let's go.." Arlo brought his knees to his chest and sighed as the door closed. Spark came out of the closet sitting by his side. "Are you ok?" Sparked asked with grave concern. " Yea, I just don't feel too good, guess I'm coming down with something." He stood up slowly Spark supporting him his hand against his back. " Well,I can stay here and help you get better. I. can tell Blanche and Candela that I have family matters to attend, they'll understand." "I don't want you to have to cancel things because of me, I will be ok." Spark gave him look of defeat."Ok but Im going to be calling and checking on you every 30 minutes." Arlo raised his eyebrow. "Spark, I am going to be fine." He nodded and kissed his forehead a shadow over casting from the window as the team Rocket balloon descended into the clouds disappearing. "I love you, I will see you later ok?, let me know if you need anything." "Yes baby I promise I will." Spark climbed onto the balcony and down disappearing into the woods. The fresh air hit him in the face the wind blowing his hair. The nausea hit. His stomach lurched. He ran to the bathroom vomiting everything from last night up. He pulled his hair back into a bun and sighed. "This is getting old fast." He sat at his desk and opened a bag of chips and looked down at his stomach. "Maybe I am getting pudgy. " He rolled his eyes and started eating his chips and working on the module. He yawned feeling overly tired once again. He groaned and put his head down on the desk falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Arlo woke up to a hand on his back. He groaned coming to jumping up. Sierra looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, So I managed to slip away and get you this.." She handed him a test. "He shook his head. "I am a boy." He said flatly. "Yeah, well with you're symptoms and The way you and Spark go at it, It is possible in some cases." "I am pretty sure I'm... Wait how do you know that..? " "Come on I see him going in and out of your bedroom balcony. Trust me I know, and when you started getting a little pudgy in the stomach and getting sick, I put 2 and 2 together." Arlo did a face palm and groaned loudly. "Does anyone else know.?" Sierra shrugged. "Not that I know of anyway, I only saw it because my window is facing this way, everyone else is facing the otherway. " Arlo Huffed. "Fine I will take the test but just to prove that I am not." He said pulling his hair up in a bun. "And if you are?" Sierra questioned. "How will Giovonni take it? or anyone else?" "Lets not get to far ahead ok?" Sierra sat on the bed and shrugged. "Oh and how else I know is that "New cologne." You are wearing, I've smelled it on spark passing by him." Arlo rolled his eyes going into the bathroom and then came back out. "Ok, So now what?" " Well you have to wait like 2 minutes." Arlo sat down. "So let's just say that you are p-." "I am not." Arlo cut her off. "Ok." She said shrugging. Arlo got up and grabbed the test flipping it over. " I will prove to you I just have a..." He looked at the test. It reading with a plus sign. Arlo could do nothing but stare at it in shock. "Well, what is it?" Sierra asked curiously. Arlo took a deep breath. "Nope this is a gag, nope this isn't possible nope.." Sierra snatched it from him. "See I told you, No this isn't a gag, this is an real test. I told you that you were." Arlo started to hyperventilate. "Calm down, going into full panic mode is not going to help." Arlo shot her a side eye look. He took his hair in his hands. "What the hell am I going to do, I'm going to be a laughing stock! how can I be Giovonni's successor if I'm," "Arlo, this isn't the end of the world. but you need to tell Spark." "Oh yeah, so he can reject me, I have to break up with him." "You are over thinking it." "I'm 19 years old, I can't raise a baby and be a successor!" Sierra took ahold of his shoulders and shook him. "Listen to me, you need to tell Spark, you both need to decide what you are going to need to figure out what you are going to do, this isn't just a one sided thing, this is a Child's life you are managing here." Arlo breath in deeply and nodded. "Ok.. ok.." "Promise you won't do anything stupid.." "I promise..." Sierra nodded. "I have to go and meet Jessie and James, In the mean time you need to sit and Speak with Spark.." She got up leaving out of the room.Arlo stared at his phone. Spark messaging him. "Maybe I can just avoid it." He threw his phone on the bed and sat at his desk his arms hanging down. " This can't be happening.." He groaned. Just as that was said, a thump came at his window. He peaked behind the Curtin making sure he wasn't being seen. The blonde was standing there." ARRRRLLLLLOOOO!" He bellowed. Arlo went out onto the balcony. "Spark..i.." I came to see you!" He said happily climbing up until he was face to face with Arlo. "How are you feeling? Are you ok?, Have you eaten? I can.." "Spark I'm pregnant!" Arlo blurted out. Sparks eyes went wide. "Wait what..?" Arlo fell silent. "Your joking right?" Arlo shook his head. "I only wish.." Spark scrunched his face up making Arlo flinch. out of nowhere Spark hugged him. "We are going to be daddies!" "So you aren't mad?" "Mad, Hell no! I have always wanted to be a dad! not this young but yeah!" He hugged him. Arlo gave a small smile and nodded. "I just wanted to see if you were ok, you hadn't answered any of my calls or text." "I'm fine I promise. " Spark nodded. "Ok you nearly gave me a heart attack." Arlo gave him that, "Really." Look. "I have to go back Professer Oak wants me to help him with some things.Arlo nodded again. "I guess I need to get something to eat." Spark hugged him and gave him a small slow kiss. "I still can't believe we will be parents." He put his hand gently on his belly. Arlo gently pushed his hands away. " I don't like my stomach touched."Spark scrunched his nose up and smiled kissing his forehead before leaving again. 

Arlo finally headed downstairs swinging the fridge open and grumbled under his breath. " Stupid body.." "What's so stupid about it?" A deep voice said coming from behind him. He froze chills going up his spine. " N-nothing sir." Giovonni walked towards him his shoes clacking against the marble flooring. "Is there something you would would like to tell me?" Arlo's head shot up and stared at him. "I feel better." "Good, I expect you to be back on the team later tonight? we have a battle." He swallowed hard. "Right, I can't wait.." Giovonni smirked. "Good, I expect 100 percent from you both." "Both..?" Giovonni walked away without saying another word. Arlo looked at him his eyes going wide. " Damn it Sierra." He closed the door on the fridge and went to find Sierra. He walked passed the large doors finding Sierra standing outside. " Sierra, Why did you tell Giovonni!" He said in a Ludwigs whisper. "I didn't tell him, Jessie told him and said that she watched me hand it to you." "Son of a bitch, great now everyone will know, you know she has a big mouth.." 

On the other side of the mansion, Spark could hear Jessie, James & Cliff talking. "Well I saw Arlo get a test from Sierra and then him telling her it was positive. " Cliff rubbed the back of his head. "OK..?" "This mean that there is an knew Heir to Giovonni's throne. "And you know this how?.." James asked confused. "Well duh, He and Giovonni are way to close, He's also the favored Successor That only means that that child is Giovonni's." Spark felt his heart sink. He slipped off into the woods down the trail with his hands in his pockets.


	4. Chapter 4

Arlo slung the doors open and walked out to the courtyard where Jessie, James and Cliff was standing in a circular formation. “Oh Arlo i wanted to be the first to congrats you and Gio on your bundle of joy you both must be so excited.” She said in a bubbling tone. Arlo’s head snapped up quickly and focused on Jessie his eyes narrowed in a threading way. “Come again...?” He asked tilting his head to be sure if he heard it right. “I heard you were expecting a small bundle of joy and i can only assume you and Giovanni are seceretly hiding your relationship, the boss must be on cloud 9 knowing he will have and heir or heiress to the throne sooner or later, well in 9 months.” Arlo let out a sarcastic and snarky laugh. “ Please get her out of my face before i ...” “What is going on here?” A Voice came from behind the group. Arlo turned around unconsciously sneering at Giovanni.Giovanni looked down at him with his face hardened. “Fix your face..” He said coldly. Arlo felt a shiver go down his spine. “Right, Sorry sir..” “So, i am not asking again... What is going on here.?” He looked around the group. James gulped and shivered. “We were all talking about the Pokemon and how we would capture them and all.” Oh? And which pokemon were you planning on capturing?” “A ditto!” Cliff pipped up. “Yeah they are really hard to find... especially in this region.” Arlo said his tone low. “No we were not we were talking about how Arlo is..” Cliff clamped his hand over her mouth. “Arlo is what?” “Damn Jessie way to ruin the surprise.” James said rolling his eyes. “Well, Since its out now i might as well tell you, I was planning on capturing a Nine tales for you, but an slogan version..” Giovanni looked surprised. “Oh, That’s thoughtful of you.” Arlo saw Giovanni smally. He turned on his heal and walked from the group. “Be ready shortly, we have to go to the Sinnoh region and do a few battles. “ Right.” When Giovanni was gone out of sight Cliff let go of Jessie. “What’s the big idea!” She shrieked. “Keep your mouth shut Jessie, its none of your concern.” Cliff rolled his eyes. “It is my concern when he is carrying an heir or heiress, the boss has the right to know about his child.” Arlo let out a loud shriek. Causing both Cliff and James to flinch. “Christ it isn’t his kid ok!” Arlo stormed off into the woods tears filling his eyes. 

Back at Spark, Candela & Blanches apartment) 

Spark laid in his bed. He heaved in sobs. “What do you think could be wrong with him?, he’s been in his room all day and cried, he wouldn’t even eat and both you and i know that is not like Spark at all..” Candela said concern filling her voice. Blanche shrugged. “Could he have gotten some bad news from home or something?” Candela turned around and went to Sparks door knocking. “ Go away..” Spark whined between sobs. “No , I’m not” Blanche got up from her seat and went to the door and shoved the Bobby pin into the lock and swung the door open. She stepped inside the dark room Spark shrieking. She carried him out on her shoulder and plopped him onto the sofa. She crossed her arms looking at him. His eyes were red and puffy. “So are you going to tell me what is wrong.. because i have all day and i will tape you to the couch.. I’m tired of hearing you cry..” Spark hiccuped and shook his head. “Very well then.” Blanche said opening the draw to the small table beside the couch. She pulled out the duck tape. “FINE I WILL TELL YOU... “ She lowered her arms and nodded. “So, i got someone pregnant, and then i heard that it may not even be mind..” “Both Blanche and Candela looked at each other for a moment and then busted out laughing. “It’s not funny..” He puffed. “And its not a joke.” They both stopped laughing and looked at each other, eerie silence filling the room. “Wait, who..?” Candela asked. “Arlo..” He said in a melodramatic tone.


End file.
